Earth Reborn
by LostNimbus
Summary: Reborn as the green Arcobaleno's daughter Terra will live her knew life in Katekyo hitman reborn. Disclaimer: I do not own Katkeyo Hitman Reborn.
1. chapter 1

It was just another typical day for katey, she was sitting infront of her computer moniter working on the game she has been developing for the last few years. Katey Wessel is a well known genius in the gaeing community, at a young age she created massive hits that surpassed games like Leage and the elder scrolls. Ging companies like bethesda, Nintendo, Microsoft and others all tried recruiting her but failed, and now after a long five years she is finally about to finish the best game known to mankind.

It was finally ready, all that was left to do was to hack into every computer and gaming system connected to the internet and to remotely download the game onto them. Now this might sound redicously impossible, but not for Katey, it only took her thirty minutes to acomplish this task.

This action made the entire world panic for different reasons, the first being how such an amazing game somehow appeared on their devices. The second is how someone somehow hacked into every goverment and private computer in the whole world all at once. And the last one is how the genuis Katey wessel was found dead infront of her computer due to an electrical shock.

I opened my eyes and took in the vast never ending void that was laid out before me. I expected something to happen but nothing did. So I spent my time napping and just rolling around waiting for something.

Days, months,years felt like they passed by but in reality it was only a few hours when a voice broke the silence.

"My apologies for being late, I had a few things to take care of." (?)

"..." (Katey)

"Ah I forgot your a quite one!" (?)

"..." (Katey)

"Alright alright, seeing as this isn't going anywhere i'll just hurry this up. As you expected you are dead, but luckilly thanks to you bringing joy to millions we have decided to reincarnate you with your memories in a random story!" (?)

There was a weird silence through the void as the cheerfull goddess left off with that note. Normally if someone was givin this chance they would be jumping for joy or atleast show some some kind of confusion, but the mortal infront of her wasn't she just stood there with a blank face.

"...oh" (Katey)

Not wanting to deal with this knind of shit anylonger the goddess decided to end this awkward meeting.

"Alright now if you would, I have been permitted to grant you to grant you two wishes!" (?) "If it was me I would pick something that would make you unbeatable like the sharigan thing that people like to choose or a perfect sage body, so what would you like!?" (?)

Katey out her fingers on her head and made a thinking face before looking back at the goddess.

" I want to be immune to lightning."(Katey)

The goddess was suprised and a little lost for words, one for the slightly more normal wish compared to the outragous hints she gave and second being that the mortal infront of her could actually form complete sentences.

"Alright your wish is granted, but would you please tell me why you would choose this instead of what I offered." (?)

"Shocked to death... hurt..." (Katey)

"Oh alright that makes sense, so what is your second wish?" (?)

"... I don't care." (Katey)

"Wh-what do you mean you don't care, i'm sorry but you have to make a wish I can't choose for you." (?)

Katey paused for a bit before spitting out something that would only further annoy the goddess.

"Pure." (Katey)

"Pure? Pure what? pure body, pure mind, pure what!?" (?)

"... Pure" (Katey)

"Fine whatever, i'll just have it where something random your born with is pure! are you happy now!?" (?)

nod*

"Alright good *snort* now begone have fun in your next life mortal."

Verde the smartest man on the planet, known as Da Vinci's reincarnation was somehow stuck with dealing two huge setbacks. The first one being that he is now an Arcobaleno and thanks to his body being the same as a young infants his research would take a bit longer.

This didn't bug him that much as this fact also applied to that annoying smug hitman reborn. No what really annoyed him was the fact that at the same time he became a father. A few months back when he was in japan he met a woman on mount fuji while he was conducting some experiments.

She was a intriguing specimen as she showed a level of intelligence that was hard to come by and had a different thought process that led him to many small eurekas as they talked. One thing led to another and he somehow ended up in bed with the beautifull woman. What he didn't expect is that by some mirracoulas misfortune, she became pregnant.

The very concept of this happening was a mystery for verde as he remebers that he made himself infertile years before to avoid this very situation of losing time that could be used to futher his research to raising a child.

Verde was perfectly fine with leaving the child with it's mother and neglecting his fatherly duties but unfortunately fate wouldn't let him. Soon after giving birth the mother passed away leaving Verde all alone with raising the child all by himself.

Now verde may be an asshole, but he wasn't a total scumbag to leave a child on the streets to fend for themselves. So he begrundgingy took the child in to live with him in his new lab in Namimori where he would raise the child.

He looked at the small baby girl sleeping in the crib to the side of his computer. She had Blue hair going down the back of her head and green bangs in the front, she wasn't awake but she shares the same violet eyes that he himself owns.

She was quite for a baby unlike how other children were supposed to be, he was a little curious to see if she had some sort of problem but was suprised at what he found out.

The first thing was that thankfully she didn't have any dissabilities as that would only make it harder to take car of her meaning more time wasted. The secomd thing he found was that she was extremeley resisted to any type of electrical charge. Verde would have liked to test further but he drew the line on testing on himself and his family.

The last and most tantalizing thing he discovered was that her dying will flame was the purest one that he has ever seen. It was atleast twenty times purer than any of the Arcobaleno's flame and that in itself was an impossibility. It took every ounce of his being to hold himself back from tearing into his child to find out the mysteries that her body held.

In the end he decided against it, but at the same time he also realised that no one could know how special his daughter was, and that if she wanted to live a somewhat normal life she would have to learn how to fight.

The little girl with hair that looked like the planet his little terra.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra it means earth in Ittalian, it is also my name in this life. It somehow fit me due to my hair looking like a tiny globe. Oh by the way i'm currently two years old right now, i'm about the same size as my dad who I recognise as Verde from the manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Verde is a bit weird and more of a silent type but I like him like that as i'm also a little silent towards people. Verde or Dad as I like to call him now explained to me around a year ago that due to some irregularities in my body that many dangerous people would try to capture me and hurt me to figure out why those irregularities exsisted in the first place.

So dad started a strange program for me so that I could protect myself when the time comes. I expected him to train me with guns or something but instead he started to give me different medicines to ingest and had me focus on stretching my body. Intime my body started to change a bit and after a year dad explained to me that he changed all the muscles in my body from red and white muscles into the super pink muscles.

The medicine also acted as a bone purifier as now if I started to do excercises to increase the my bones strength, I wouldn't suffer from any slight consiquenses like a slower reaction speed when clenching my hand into a fist.

Anyways today is the day that dad said that we will start the next phase of my training so I made sure to get up dxtra early to prepare breakfast for Dad, Keiman and I. Oh by the way Keiman is this funny green alligator crocadile thing, and he's dad's partner, I call him uncle K.

He's what they call a cold tsundere as he'll ignore you when you give them anything but they'll accept it when you're not around.

I walked into the kitchen and I started the stove and put some butter in the pan. as I let that sit I quickly whisked the pancake batter up and started to pour the batter into the pan. While the pancakes started cooking I quickly rushed over to the coffee maker and turned it on, dad is some kind of coffee adict and drinks around twenty cups a day so you can find a coffee maker in almost every room in the house.

Once the pancakes were finished I pushed a button that would call for uncle K to the kitchen. It took around five minutes for him to arrive and he looked a little tired. I set the plates and dads coffee mug on Uncle K's back and then proceeded him to dad's lab where we would eat breakfast.

"Morning dad." (Terra)

"Morning" (Verde)

Dad reached for his coffee and took a sip before going back and returning to his monitor. I didn't mind though as I recall having the same problem in my previous life, if I wasn't sleeping I was programming. So I decided to focus on eating my crispy buttery pancakes with uncle K on the floor. I didn't use any syrup as I make small pancakes so my mouth doesn't get to dry, and dad doesn't particually like stick things in his lab.

After finishing up I sat in the lab silently playing with a rubix cube waiting for my dad to finish up with whatever he was working on. Around an hour passed when dad took another sip from his coffee and spun his chair back towards me.

"Alright Terra I would like to hear what you think you need to do next in your training." (Verde)

"What do you mean dad?"

"I'm talking about things I cannot help you with, things only you yourself can take care of when fighting." (Verde)

"Oh well I guess close combat. I mean dad can make awesome things to shoot people from far away but I really don't know what to do if they end up to close to me or attack me by suprise." (Terra)

*Sipp* " Alright I also see the problem with that, so I will arange an instructor to guide you." (Verde)

"An instructor?, I thought you hated muscle heads?" (Terra)

"*Sigh* Yeah I do but he is one of the Arcobanelo so i'll have to call in a favor he owes me." (Verde)

Dad pulled up a picture on the screen that showed seven different people. Each person had an adult sized figure with a smaller infant version of themselves next to them, I could see Dad's adult form too.

"Dad's cool." (Terra)

Much to his delight dad smirked at my coment, meanwhile I scanned the rest of the figures on the screen with my eyes landing on an adult reborn who looked handsome but had a smug smirk on his face that annoyed me.

"Dislike man with the smug face." (Terra)

Dad's eyes lit up and he looked pleased but also annoyed at the same time.

"That mans name is Reborn, he is a hitman and he acts like he is the best thing in the world. He's an overconfident know it all and he acts like he is smarter than me. Do not get along with him." (Verde)

"mmn, Dad's smartest." (Terra)

Dad nodded "Good girl, now the one who is going to train you is named Fon. He is a master of martial arts and knows around 107 different styles." "so I'll leave it up to him to decide the route you're suitable in for close combat."

I gave a little nod as I watched my Dad turn back around and resume his work. I decided to leave and went back to my room and began my stretching exercises.

A few days later a small chinese Infant with braided hair arrived at our doorstep, and for the first time I saw dad answer the door personally. Fon looked around curiuosly before fixing his eyes on me, he then proceeded to touch my face before looking back at my dad.

"Wow Verde I didn't think you would make a robot helper, it looks so realistic you even got the layout of all the muscle right." (Fon)

" Damn it Fon don't touch my daughter!" (Verde)

Fon backed up a little bit with a disgruntled face that screamed that he was grossed out.

"Daughter? Verde I misjudged you I didn't think you were the type of creep to make a doll and call it your daughter." (Fon)

Ah..oh no dad's pissed. I can tell because the glare on his glasses are hiding his eyes and he's got a smile on his face.

"Terra is my daughter, made through natural intercourse."

Fon looked like he came to a realisation and he appologised in return.

"So Verde why did you call in that favor I owed you? What do you need?" (Fon)

Verde let out a sigh before rurning his back upon both Fon and Terra. "Follow me and i'll explain.: (Verde)

A few minutes later all three infants were inside Verde's lab.

"So in laymans terms Terra is a treasure that all familgias will be after once they realise her excistance, and you want me to teach her self defence?" (Fon)

Verde readjusted his glasses while nodding his head.

"Correct I expect good results from her too." (Verde)

"And what makes you think that i'll happily take care of your noisy child for you?" (Fon)

"First of all you owe me, second she hasn't said a word since you arrived and finally someone with my personality enjoys her tempermant so honestly I can't see how she could possibly annoy you." (Verde)

Fon stood there for a second before revealing a small smile.

"Alright i'll train her for three years after that she'll have to rely on herself." (Fon)

"Thats alright, You heard Fon Terra go get packed." (Verde)

Terra nodded her head and ran up to her dad a gave him a hug before running back to her room to pack for her trip.

Fon snickered at the scene while Verde turned around to hide his embaressness.

Half an hour passed before Terra was back with a small bag carrying all of her clothes and toothbushes.

Verde gave his goodbye to Terra along with Keiman, and soon after Terra arrived in China to be mentored by Fon.


	3. Chapter 3

Fon escorted Terra to a mountain with an old chinese mansion on it. The surroundings were filled with forests a mountains a what looked to be some natural hotsprings. Terra admired the scenery for awhile before turning her attention back towards Fon.

Fon stared her down looking like he was waiting for her to say something. A few minutes passed before Fon broke the silence.

"Aren't you supposed to greet your teacher when you arrive?" (Fon)

Terra bowed her head towards Fon and put her hands together.

"Shishou greet."

Fon nodded and patted Terra's head.

"That's good enough, alright so do you have any style that you particually want to learn?" (Fon)

Terra raised he head and her big violet eyes looked straight at Fons studying his eyes before answering.

"Evasion."

Fon showed a somewhat suprised face.

"Oho so you want to focus on evasion instead of power?" (Fon)

Terra nodded her little head.

"Alright i'll guide you in that direction."

From that day on Fon forced Terra to focus on improving her balance and footwork. He was impressed that she was already working on her flexibility but in his eyes it wasn't enough. Fon forced Terra to stay in extremely harsh postions for hours on end, and if she even moved in the slightest he would punish her.

After traing those three basic essentials Fon would have practice spars with Terra as he would mercisilly attack her while she would attempt to avaid.

A year passed with her following this routine daily. After a year Terra learned how to be light on her feet and her movements resembled flowing water.

Fon was impressed by Terras amazing progress so the second year he focused on training her senses. Much like how Reborn would attack Tsuna at random, Fon found amusement attacking Terra at the most rabdom of times.

There was that time when she was taking a bath and Fon appeared out of the spring water and hit Terra in the face.

In the begginig Terra fell to every attack but after the first three months she developed a natural sense to feel the presences around her. But that just added more fuel to the fire known as sadistic teachers, and soon the sneak attacks became more frequent and more traumatising.

Fon didn't spend the entire year tormenting her as he also taught her the basics in Taekwondo, Karate, Kungfu, and most of all capoeira. For those who don't know Capoeira is an Afro-Brazilian

martial arts that focuses on dance and acrobatics. It uses a lot of kicks and spins that rely on speed, power, and leverage. Terra was just a natural at Capoeira and used it as her base when mixing together martial arts.

The final year Fon made Terra focus on a more spiritual route to cleanse her body and her soul. Terra learned about all of the different chakra point on the body and was taught various forms of meditation. Through learning these and practicing the meditations Terra found it easier to focus her thoughts, and move her body.

But unkown to both Terra and Fon, Terra's dying will flame slowly merged and adjusted her body every time she fell into a deep meditation. At the rate Terra is going soon enough she won't need a medium like the dying will bullet or the vongola rings to bring out her flame.

Time passed and soon three years was up, Terra was a little five year old who was a head taller than Fon. This suprised Terra a bit because she remembered both Ipun and Lambo being at Reborns height when they were five but apparently she was at average height for her age.

Terra was a bit sad to leave china as she did enjoy the forests and mountains around Fon's home but she was excited to see her dad after being away for three years. Terra paid respects to her shishou Fon and than left to board the plain that was headed back to Japan.

On the flight back Terra slowly drifted to sleep remembering what her shishou told her before she left.

"Terra you are like the wind evasive and ever dancing. Sharp but calm, here and there never staying in one place. You could be a storm or you could be the sky but something in you urges you to attack. You try to finish everything all at once the swifter you are the better you feel. You are like lightning, someone who is direct and takes the straightest path, but remember all lightning has a thunder and the same can be said about your actions each one has a repercussion so be careful." (Fon)

It all sounded weird to her but she decided to take her shishous word to hear as she really wasn't one to focus on things like the repercussion of her actions. I mean the last major action she made ended up shocking her to death so it couldn't hurt her to much to try to be a botore carefull.

The next day Terra returned to Namimori and more importantly to her home. She looked at the generic suburban house infront of her and thought about how funny it looked from the outside compared to the enourmous lab directly below it. It took her a minute but she finally stopped thinking about stupid things and just as she was about to go inside she heard a crying kid followed by dogs barking.

Terra turned around and saw a little sawada tsuna running from three small dogs. She thought about leaving it alone because Tsuna was easily outrunning the dogs but the poor kid just had to trip and fall over allowing the dogs to catch up.

Tsuna was flailing around on the ground trying to avoid getting mauled to death when in reality the dogs were just playing a little rough (Ruff) with him.

Terra found the sight to be funny and painfull at the same time and in the end she chose to help the small vongola out. Terra ran up to the dogs and put her hand above her head and commanded the dogs.

"Sit." The dogs all obediantly sat down.

Terra put out her hand. "Shake."

The dogs one by one shook her hand with their paws and soon left to go home or find some other kid to chase.

Terra turned her attention back on Tsuna and waited for him to calm down and to stop crying. It took awhile but Tsuna stopped crying and looked up at his savior only to be embaraced that a girl his age was the one who protected him.

He remembered how his mama would always tell that big boys always protect girls when they were in trouble. And her he was as a big boy crying infront of a girl only to be saved by her, rhanks to this realisation he calmed down a lot quicker and hid his tears like a man.

The girl just stared at him for awhile until she spat out a word. "Name?"

Tsuna was a little confused until he realised that the girl was asking for HIS name.

"My name is Sawada tsunayoshi what's yours?"

Tsuna squirmed around waiting for the girls name.

"Terra."

Terra just blatently told him her name as it really didn't matter much to her.

Meanwhile Tsuna was thinking about how the girls name sounded wierd and gave her a look unknowingly, Terra soon picked this up and decides to explain.

"Terra means earth. Hair looks like earth. named Terra."

Tsuna wore a face that showed that he finally understood.

Tsuna got off of his butt and tried to muster up the courage to say his thanks to the unusual girl but before he could she turned around and left.

Tsuna was a bit sad about how he couldn't say his thanks to the girl so when he went home and told his mom about his encounter with Terra, she told him he'll probably have the chance when he starts primary school next week.

Tsuna cheered up after hearing this and unlike in the origanal timeline where he didn't want to go to school due to the fact that he would be seperated from his mother. This Tsuna was looking forward to meeting Terra again.

On Terra's end she was sitting next to her dad refilling his coffee mug. She gave him a small peck on the cheek before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed since Terra returned from her stay in china. After her return Terra continued her daily routines like making breakfast for her father, training her body, and meditating. Actually ever since she returned home Terra found it a lot easier to fall into a deep meditation, She wasn't sure why this was the case so she called up her shishou. Fon explained to her that it was most likely due to her being more comfortable being home and being around her father.

Uknown to Terra and posssibly Fon, Verde was easdropping on their call. Verde had his suspisions on Fon's influence on his daughter but he was somewhat relieved at their conversation. Verde was conciously aware at the fact that he was happy to know that his daughter felt more comfortable around himself than the storm arcobaleno. So Verde stopped listening into the call but he secretley kept an audio record of it and added it to a part of his collection of trophies that proved that he was superior to all the other arcobaleno.

After the phone call Terra continued her training for another eighteen months.

During this time Terra was hellbent on perfecting her martial arts. At first she made good progress by just practicing her stances, but after two months she stopped showing results. So Terra decideded she needed to find an oponent to practice with, but unfortunately there was no one to practice with.

Sure her father had subordinates that could help her but due to Verde's deep distrust in his followers, none of them were allowed to know of her exsistance. So eventually Terra just figured that if she couldn't find an opponent she was better off building one.

So Terra spent the next two months creating a sparring robot she named 'TR1' (Training Robot 1). The robot was the same size she was, it looked exactly like a mannequin. Terra programmed the robot with different fighting techniques and had it replicate them before she started to train with it.

After awhile Verde discovered TR1 and was intriuged with how an AI could perform such complex commands, as not even his work in AI field was as developed as his daughters. So Verde asked for the data files used to create TR1 from Terra which she happily complied with and handed it over to him as it was just the same data she used when creating her super realistic npcs in her previous life.

Verde was astounded at what he saw as the data shown infront of him had much potential and it could help him make a leap in the progress of his research.

From then on every now and then Terra and Verde would spend some time together upgrading TR1 and coming up with new ideas for it.

After that Terra continued to practice with TR1 getting her ass handed to her constantly. TR1 was just to skilled at martial arts as its form was perfect and that it didn't have to worry about stamina due to this it was almost impossible for Terra to find a opening in it's onslaught of attacks. But this only made Terra stronger as she got more and more familiar with sparring against people.

The training didn't just follow simple hand to hand combat either as Verde every now and then equipped prototype weapons to TR1 and had Terra test them. Thankfully Verde lowered the outputs the weapons could perform otherwise Terra could have been blown to bits a number of times. Thanks to this Terra also became more adept in dodging ranged attacks, and Verde got some good data out of it too.

Following this Terra trained to her utmost and finally she turned 6. For her birthday Verde made her a light green bracelet that could act as a smartphone. Terra loved it as it wasn't anything like the useless apple watches from her previous world, and it used holograms for a screen. A few months passed before Verde decided to drop a bomb on her.

It was just like any other morning for the family, Verde was working at his computer and Terra was enjoying her breakfast with Keiman at the small table placed in the lab for her. Terra was eating a piece if bacon when suddenley Verde turned to look at her.

"Ah Terra I forgot to tell you jext week you'll start attending Primary school."

Terra eyes widened a bit but she still remained calm. "Why?" (Terra)

Verde readjusted his glasses before he continued. "It would be better for you to attend school as it would be a good way for you to blend into the public."

Terra just nodded and continued to eat her breakfast, afterward Verde gave her a list of items that were required for school. So instead if her normal afternoon training Terra went out into town for the first time.

When Terra got into town she was tajen back at the number of people she saw. Ever since she was reborn she has only had a max of 4 people ever around her so this was a bit unnerving for her. It took her a minute but she soon snapped out if it and proceeded to look for the items that were on her list.

The first item was a backpack, so she went into a bookstore as it sported things like textbooks and pencils. As expected in the back of the store were a bunch of backpacks, Terra just grabbed a plain green one and continued ti grab the stuff on her list. Pencils, crayons, glue, colored markers, notebooks, and a ruler. It took her around fifteen minutes to find everything before she went to the register to purchase her items.

At the register stood a nice old granny with short grey hair wearing a nice yellow kimono. Terra placed her items on the counter before pulling herself up so her little head could sit on the counter.

"Oho! are you buying all these things little girl? Going to school?" (Granny)

"mnmm" (Terra)

"Well well, isn't that great. Did you find everything you're looking for?" (Granny)

"mnmm" (Terra)

Terra pulled out her list along with an envelope with the money her dad gave to her. The old granny looked over the list and confirmed that she had everything on it before taking the money from the envolope and giving a receipt back to the small girl along with a sucker.

"Thank you." (Terra)

The old granny smiled and waved Terra goodbye. Terra was in a good mood coming back from the store and decided to look around the area a little before going home. Terra went to the market and watched random housewife bargain over fresh fish and other items. She wondered what kind of person her mother was before she left and went to the local park.

There wasn't anyone at the park, so she just sat on a swing and stayed there for anotger half an hour. She got up and left when the sun started to set. While she was walking home she heard a commotion going on in a nearby alley, and her curiousity urged her to find out what was going on. To her suprise there stood the young future sun gurdian and his little sister being held up by a few highschoolers.

Normally Terra would ignore something like this as it was inconveinant, but she chose to intervene thanks to the sight of Ryohei's head leaking a great amount of blood.

 **Ryohei's Pov**

The thugs were threatening Kyoko and the small girl was bawling her eyes out at the sight of her injured brother.

I wasn't doing much better as my will to protect Kyoko was the only thing that was keeping me standing. The guilt was hitting hard as I realised that this was all my fault, and that if I didn't fight none of this would have happened. But that just isn't me! I'm an extreme man! Fights are what I live for, so what am I supposed to do now? I can't just let Kyoko keep ending up in these situations.

Before I knew it another punch was sent my way. I couldn't dodge in time and ended getting hit in the face. I ignored the pain abd sent my fist into the mans stomach which knocked the air out of him. Of course the other kids didn't let that slide as they all rushed me and started knocking me around. The largest kid knocked me down by charging me into the wall. I put all of my strength into my legs trying to get back up.

As I was getting on my feet a small girl appeared from the opening of the alley way. She had shoulder length hair that was green in the front while blue in the back. The girl was wearing a light blue hoodie with silver stars printed at the bottom, along with a pair of brown cargo pants. It was bad enough that Kyoko got dragged into this but now another girl got involved too.

I dragged myself up and quickly stood before both Kyoko and the new girl preparing myself for round two. But round two never came as the next thing I knew was that the girl was infront of me on top of the tallest boy. She used my shoulders as a launch pad to jump over me and deliver a spinning kick to the big kids face. "Extreeeeeeeme!" I couldn't help but to shout out my feelings at seeing such a sight.

The girl then quickly rushed in and dodged the other kids attacks while knocking them out with a few kicks to the head. After the last kid fell to the ground there was a strange silence throughout the alley, while the girl turned her head over her shoulder and stared back at us with her large violet eyes.

Before I could process anything else Kyoko started to cry again. She rushed up to me and started to hug me while she was wailing. I wasn't sure on what to do, as whenever she cries my mind starts to blank out.

After a few minutes Kyoko started to calm down but...

"Oni-chan promise me from now on that you won't fight anymore." (Kyoko)

"Wha-what but Kyoko that's not extreme! I need to fight Kyoko!" (Ryohei)

"Noooo! You'll get hurt please don't Oni-chan!!!" ( Kyoko)

Kyoko started to break into tears again, and I was hesitant but I decided that I would promise Kyoko that I wouldn't fight anymore.

"Okay Kyoko I promi..." (Ryohei)

But before I could finish making my promise a small hand was on my shoulder. I turned around and found the same strong girl from earlier staring into my eyes. I was about to say my thanks before going back to make my promise to Kyoko but out of nowhere she slapped me in the face.

"Unextreme." (Terra)

The very word shook me to my soul as the sting from the slap was the worst thing I felt all day.

"What do you mean unextreme!" (Ryohei)

"Dumb not extreme." (Terra)

I felt a depression sink into me as she passed by me, and I watched her go back to the end of the alley. She stopped at the very end of it and crouched down to dig through a small green backpack. She pulled out some kind of piece of paper before walking back towards Kyoko and myself.

"Safe... and extreme." (Terra)

Before our eyes was a pamphlet about a boxing club. It went over all of the basic rules and gist of things when it comes to boxing. It looked extremely extreme! And honestly I couldn't wait to do it on the other hand Kyoko looked a little displeased.

"Isn't this still fighting?" (Kyoko)

I felt my mind calm down a bit and I felt a little nervous in my gut as I really wanted to try out boxing now.

"nnnn... Sport not fighting... different." (Terra)

My eyes lit up and I quickly followed the strong girl.

"That's right Kyoko boxing is a sport! so it's way safer and different than fighting! Look they even have gloves so it doesn't hurt as much, which may make it even more extreme!!!"

Kyoko's face froze for a second as she thought about it until finally she opened her mouth.

"Okay I guess it's okay but onl.." (Kyoko)

Kyoko didn't get to say the next part as the strong girl quickly put a sucker into Kyoko's mouth.

"Haha yeaaaaah!! Extreme!!!"

The girl then got up and went back to her backpack and zipped it up befire leaving. Before she left though Kyoko asked for her name.

"...Terra." (Terra)

And then she was gone, I walked Kyoko home and got bandaged up by her. Afterwards we ate dinner and then I went back to my room to study about boxing.

 **Terra's Pov**

After leaving the sun guardian and his sister I went home and ate dinner with dad. I felt a little sleepy afterwards so I went back to my room and curled up in my blanket to go to sleep.

"School huh..." (Terra)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was an unusual morning for Terra, normally she would wake up and prepare breakfast for Uncle K, Verde, and herself but this morning when she woke up she found breakfast ready for her. On the counter there was a plate with some half burnt scrambled eggs paired with some pieces of toast. Under the plate was a piece of paper, on it was a note from her father that wished her good luck as it was her first day of going to school.

Terra smiled and happily ate the burnt eggs as she flipped the note over and wrote 'Thank you' on the back. After she finished her breakfast she grabbed her green backpack and left the house. Terra had already memorized the route to school as it was only a ten minute walk from her house to the school.

As she was walking to school she looked around and noticed a few other kids around her age doing the same. Some kids were walking with their older siblings and others with their parents. Every now and then she would see kids walking by themselevs like herself but as soon as they saw anyone they considered a friend they would join up with them. By the time she drifted out of her thoughts she had already reached the gates to primary school.

The school was a medium sized building that only had one floor, it looked large enough to hold a few grades and had a large playground to the left side of the building. As Terra walked into the building she took note of how the hallways didn't have any lockers but had a similair japanese style shoe box system. And by the looks of it only the older kids were using such shoe boxes so she assumed she didn't have to bother looking for one.

Terra searched the hallways for a bit until she found the principals office. Once inside she asked for the principle to direct her to her classroom. Five minutes passed and now Terra is standing outside class 2C waiting fir the teacher to call her in. Honestly she thought it was weird how she felt a little nervous and excited at the chance to restart school, as she knew that it was going to be a huge waste of time on her part.

Unfortunately Terra couldn't finish her thoughts as the teacher called her into the classroom to introduce herself. Terra walked into the classroom and stood infront of around thirty other six year olds, and oddly enough some of the kids eyes went wide when they saw her.

By the way today Terra was wearing a hoodie where from shoulders and up it was pure white with cloud paterns on it and below her shoulders the rest if the hoodie was a bright orange. She was wearing a black skirt today as well.

The teacher was aware of the stare around the class so she decided to help out her new student introduce herself.

"Alright class please pay attention as our new friend here is about to introduce herself."

Terra then nodded to her teacher and looked back at her new classmates.

"Name is Terra." She then sharpened her normally tired looking eyes and put her arm out shaping her hand to look like a finger gun only that it was upside down and then turned her body slightly and pointed it at the whole classroom.

"Get it memorized."

Afterwards she just put her hand back down and her face returned to it's normal tired blank state. Meanwhile the entire class was completely quite as they had just witnessed the new girls explosive introduction. A frw seconds later all of the boys were getting riled up while all of the girls where thinking the same thing 'She's cool.'

It took the teacher a few minutes to quite down the classroom before she could guide Terra to her seat. Funnilly enough Terra found herself sitting next to the young Vongola himself. She tried waving to him but it seemed like his mind turned off as he wasn't responding to her.

She could have talked to him to get his attention but she didn't feel like talking at the moment so she left him alone.

After that the teacher went inti teaching a few kanji symbols and read the class a book before releasing us to finish some math. As long as you finished early you were allowed to use the extra time to play until lunch.

As Terra was a literal godlike genuis she finshed all of her work in a minute and turned it into the teacher before returning to her table. Terra had some down time so she looked around her table to observe the other kids at it. To her left were two other girls, one was Sasagawa Kyoko and the other looked like a young Kurokawa Hana. Hana was working on her classwork at a decent pace while Kyoko looked a little unfocused on her work. Kyoko soon realised that someone was looking at her so she looked up to greet Terra's eyes.

Terra just gave a small wave showing Kyoko that she remebered who she was and Kyoko returned the gesture with a big smile. Afterwards Kyoko went back to her classwork at a much faster pace then before. Around thirty minutes passed and all the other students finished their classwork just in time for lunch, well almost everyone as Tsuna was still struggling with his work. The teacher gave him a pass though and told him he could finish it at home tonight and turn it in tomorrow morning.

During lunch a bunch of children came up to Terra and started bombarding her with questions.

"What's your favorite color?" (Girl 1)

"Where are you from?" (Girl 2)

"Why's your name weird?" (boy 1)

"Why is your hair weird?" (boy 2)

"Wanna be my friend?" (Girl 3)

Terra didn't like all of the crowding around her but she decided to humor the other children by answering their questions. " Silver, Namimori, It's Ittalian, Why is your face weird?, ... maybe?"

All the kids started laughing at the boy number 2 as Terra continued to eat her lunch ignoring the boy as he glared at her with his face all red in embaracement.

After lunch the children were given recess which allowed them to go out and play on the playground. Most of the boys went out and started playing soccer, while the girls would group up and start talking to eachother by the monkey bars. Terra decided to go out into the field and just lay down on the grass to take a nap.

She only got around ten minutes of sleep before Kyoko and Hana went up to talk to her.

Kyoko introduced herself and Hana before thanking Terra for saving both her and her brother. Terra just nodded showing that it wasn't a problem, then she put her head back down on the sift grass before looking into the sky. Hana was perplexed at how weird the new girl was acting so she decided to question her.

"Hey why are you laying on the grass? won't you get dirty if you do that?"

Terra just turned her head a bit to look over at Hana before looking back into the sky.

"Cloud watching."

Hana's head gained a few tick marks on it showing how annoyed she was at the respondse she got.

"Oh alright but why are you laying on the ground to do that? you'll just get dirty?"

Terra continued to stare up at the sky not even sparing a glance this time.

"Because if I do it standing up... my neck will get a cramp."

Hana was baffled this time but caught on quick as sge was natrually good at coming up with retorts.

"What cramps! we're six years old we don't get cramps!"

Both Hana and Kyoko were staring at Terra waiting for whatever ridiculous thing she was going to say next. But they were suprised when Both of Terra's eyes grew larger as if she just had a realisation.

"...Oh."

Hana just faceplanted into the ground realising how weird her new classmate is and Kyoko thought that Terra felt a bit similair to Ryohei at times.

For the rest if recess Hana continued to question Terra's decisions and Kyoko would just talk about anything she could think of to lift the mood. Terra just hung around and listened in as she felt pretty calm at the moment.

When class started back up again the teacher had the kids start off by doing some arts and crafts before going into some simple local geography lessons. Terra was extremely bored during this time when she noticed that Tsuna really enjoyed the arts and crafts lesson. He drew a weird looking robot, it wasn't half bad and he looked a little proud of it but too bad the teacher critisized him for drawing outside the lines. He looked pretty depressed after that.

And finally the end of class rolled around and kids parents and siblings starred to show up to take them home. Terra said goodbye to Hana when she was taken by her mother and to Kyoko when Ryohei came to pick her up.

Speaking of Ryohei he was excilerated when he found out that the strong girl who saved him and Kyoko transferred into his sisters class. He felt good knowing that he didn't have to worry about anyone bullying his sister now that Terra was here. He continued to bombard Terra with how extreme boxing was and how much he loved it before Kyoko had to end up dragging him out of the classroom to go home.

Terra decided after a few minutes that she should also go home, but she noticed there was one other kid sitting alone in the classroom. Tsuna was sitting all alone and looked pretty depressed for some reason probably at the fact that his mother hasn't showed up yet.

So Terra just walked up to the little Vongola and put her hand on his head causing him to look up at her.

"Tsuna... wanna walk home?"

Tsuna looked extremely surprised about something as his eyes went huge. It took him a minute but he finally calmed down and he just nodded his head repeatidly.

So he got up and started to follow Terra out of the classroom and out of the school.

 **Tsuna Pov:**

Tsuna looked pretty nervous probably about the fact that he was walking home without his mother being there. Unknown to Terra that wasn't really the main reason Tsuna was so nervous.

At the moment he was fretting over the fact that the mysterious girl he met around a year ago suddenly reappeared and joined his class.

at first he was worried that she forgot all about him and he really wanted to talk to her when she came into class but when she introduced herself in such a cool way he became to insecure to talk to her. Why would someone as cool as her talk to someone like him anyways. Later during the portion of school where they did their math he was surprised at how fast she finished her work, compared to himself who has to take it home to finish it. And finally at lunch he noticed how fast it took her to make friends with two of the most popular girls in their class without even trying meanwhile he just sat alone by himself in the sand box.

By the end of the day he just felt depressed at the fact that he failed to make friends with the girl named Terra and that she probably forgot about him.

But to his surprise a hand started to pat his hand and he was called out by the girl. She actually remembered his name and asked if he wanted to walk home with her. Shocked would be an understatement about how he felt at the moment, and he eventually agreed to her offer.

On the walk back home Tsuna just felt like the situation was getting more awkward by the second as the silence was making him paranoid. So Tsuna started to tell Terra about his mother and about all of his favorite video games. Terra just listened to him but every now and then she would give him a nod showing him that she was listening to him. After ten minutes they reached Tsuna's house, he was sad that she was leaving but Tsuna perked up when he heard her say "See you tomorrow."

Later that night Tsuna told his mom all about Terra and how they met at primary school again just like she said he would even if it only took around a year to actually happen.

 **Terra Pov:**

When Terra got home she went to lab to greet her dad and told Verde all about her day at school. Then she proceeded to make coffee for him and left the lab to go meditate in her room before she started training.

Unknown to her Verde actually sent a small robot fly to record her first day at school. Now of course there were a few things that bugged him like Boy number 2, Ryohei getting close to Terra and that Tsuna kid, but he figured his daughter would be smart enough to ignore those idiots. Now the parts he enjoyed was definitely Terras introduction, and the part where she was struggling to stay awake during the teachers introduction to geography.

He clipped out these two scenes from the recording and added them to the folder he has on his daughtet. Funnily enough that folder was in the same folder of why he was better than the other Arcobaleno.

Two weeks passed and nothing really changed. Terra continued going to school and talked to Kyoko and Hana, She even got Tsuna to start interacting with them too. During these two weeks she learned how bad Tsuna was at everything he tried to learn. Math, Language, Geography, and History all were things he was terrible at, and Terra was confident that if science was in their curiculum Tsuna would suck at that too.

So Terra decided to help out her friend a bit and create a good way for him to study. The normal way to go about these thing would be to create a study group but Terra isn't basic. No instead Terra programmed a video game to help Tsuna learn his basics.

The game was created in an rpg fashion where the main character who looked extremely like Tsuna would go all around the island of Napaj and battle against evil robots. The MC would fight the Evil robots with his own good robots that he would gain by progressing in the game.

In reality Napaj was Really Japan and every location on Napaj corresponded to the locations in Japan. Terra made it so that the recources in the game that Tsuna would have to find to upgrade his robots would correspound to the real life locations natural recources.

The enemy robots were mostly inspired by historic japanese figures and each introduction to mid and normal bosses would explain a bit about the originals history.

Finally The battles were set up as a normal rotation type battle but with the exception that Tsuna could get additional dammage in if he used a problem attack. Terra programmed in a feature where each robot would have a problem attack and if Tsuna solved the problem a huge amount of dammage would take place on the enemy robots.

This was pretty good as each problem attack taught the equation/rules on how to solve the problem before hand.

Terra also realised that Tsuna might just try and ignore the problem attacks outright so he could continue to play, so she also mad it so that after some time Tsuna would have to recharge his robots by solving some problems. If he didn't solve the problems then he wouldn't be able to continue the game.

Oh and the robots he gained in order were Lion, Cat, Dog, Kangaroo, Bull, Porcupine, and an Owl.

Tsuna ended up loving the gift and spent a lot of time playing with it. He was surprised at how smart Terra was but he put that thought into the back of his head as he just enjoyed playing his game. At first he disliked the fact that he had to answer problems to continue the game but the more he did the easier the questions became later on. And to top it all of he soon realised that he started to do a lot better in school thanks to playing the game. His mother was even happier about that then he was and asked him why he was suddenly doing a lot better. When he told her it was all thanks to his friend Terra for making the game for him she was extremely happy that Tsuna found good wife material as a friend.

It took Tsuna around four months to finish the game and when he did he techinacally also finished learning everything they would teach in primary school as well.

Meanwhile Terra continued to train with TR1 for the four months and was a little annoyed when she found out Tsuna beat the game she made. Don't get her wrong she was happy that her friend won't be known for being an idiot in the future the thing that pissed her off was that Tsuna beat the last boss. The final boss in the game was actually a pixalated version of TR1 and was made to be extremely hard to beat, and somehow Tsuna beat said boss in only four months after getting the game. Meanwhile here Terra was fighting the real thing and she hasn't even gotten one win in the last year and a half.

This made her ignore Tsuna for a good week before she would finally talk to him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Life was pretty normal in Namimori as nothing too outragous occured in the last few years. If you ignored the local Yakuza, Highschool thugs, and the Rise of the Skylark abd his mission to bite the previous two to death then yeah it was pretty normal.

Tsuna was a new person alltogether though, and even if this didn't effect the town it totally effected those in Primary school. Thanks to Tsuna not being an idiot the teachers could finally focus on the rest of the class and call out other idiots. This also meant that he avoided his Useless Tsuna nickname that would have later evolved into no good Tsuna.

But just because Tsuna was a little smarter now didn't mean he was a perfect kid.

Tsuna was still a massive wimp as he was still deathly affraid of dogs and fighting, and his physical skills were that of a young infants. Tsuna was extremely clumsy and probably fell on his face atleast a five times a day. He remained shy and wouldn't talk to any boys his age and just stuck around Terra, Kyoko, and Hana. The funny thing was that a rumor started going around that Sawada Tsunayoshi was actually a girl and that's why he only plays with girls.

Terra and Hana thought that the rumor was the funniest shut they ever heard and made sure to show it in their own ways. Hana liked to tease Tsuna by calling him Tsuna-chan, and Terra just smiled everytime hana teased him.

This made Tsuna's heart bled as he was a guy and he didn't like being seen as a girl, his only saving grace was that Kyoko didn't openly tease or laugh at him.

It took a few months before a new rumor popped it's head up and everyone forgot about Tsuna's gender being questioned.

 **Terra's Pov:**

At home Terra finished celebrating her ninth birthday with Verde and Keiman.

She was happy to receive an old necklace that used to belong to her deceased mother.

"Dad what was my mother like?"

Verde choked up a little before he raised his hand to readjust his glasses so the glare would hid his eyes.

"Well she was a very intelligent person and a vey beautifull one as well."

Terra scowled a bit and looked a little annoyed at the answer she got.

"That's already a fact if you shared your affection with her dad, what I want to know is who she was?"

Verde looked at Terra for an extended time not saying anything and not moving a muscle as he was lost in his thoughts.

"Please dad for whatever reason the thought has been bothering me as of late and I keep finding it harder and harder to concentrate."

Verde knew how serious his daughter was as she doesn't like to talk much, and if she was willing to complete long sentences than it was a pretty large deal to her. So Verde just sighed and figured that he should have seen this coming when he decided to gift Terra her mothers Necklace.

"Well Terra what your to hear isn't going to be just about your mother but also her family."

Terra just nodded showing that she was ready.

"Well your mother's name was Seiiki Tsuki, she was a brilliant scientist who researched the relationship between matter and energy and how a living beings energy could effect matter."

Terra was confused but she decided to remain silent and to allow Verde to continue.

"Tsuki was keen on finding out how the life energy could effect matter and what purposes it could perform. To put it into simpilair terms she was studying the dying will flames. Anyways on a trip to Mount Fuji both me and your mother met and shared some of our thoughts with eachother. One thing led to another and we ended up making you by accident. Now that doesn't mean I didn't want you, but by now you already know me enough to know that I don't like loud and annoying things."

Terra just nodded her head. It was indeed true that a normal child would be loud and quite annoying, something that Verde would be ill equiped to tolerate or take care of.

"Anyways Tsuki died giving birth to you, and wished for me to take care of you. At first I truly thought of giving you over to her family but I decided to honor her dying wish. Throughout the years i've enjoyed your company and i'm quite happy that I made the decision to rause you"

"Now on a more detailed analysis on her person would be that she was a very beautiful japanese person with incredible genes. You share with her your blue hair and you also have her face. Tsuki loved eating tangerines, hated the winter, liked to sleep while listening to the rain...ect.."

Terra just sat there and listened to Verde gush about her mother. She was a bit astonished that Verde cared that much about her mother in the short amount of time he knew her. She was vey interested in all of the things she was told about her mother and continued to listen for another half an hour.

"And that's about all I know about Tsuki, any questions?"

Terra shook her head from side to side giving Verde a 'no'.

"Alright now it's time to explain to you about the Seiiki family."

'nod' (Terra)

"The Seiiki family first originated from feudal japan where it started out as a family woth the status of Samurai and later became a part of the Daimyos.

The Seiiki family is strongly related to Japan's Military and all throughout history your ancestors fought to uphold the nations values. "

"During the second world war your great grand father Seiiki Hakaku fought the United States as one of its best pilots. His feats were terrifying as he survived every battle he went into always coming back with multiple kills. But what really made him legendary is that every time he would commit a kamikaze attack he would always somehow survive and return just to get into a new plane and fly straight back into the battle.

Thanks to multiple witnesses confirming his kamikaze's he was nicknamed Fujin as he couldn't be killed."

Terra was amazed learning about her grandfather and how utterly terrifying it would be to survive performing multiple Kamikaze attacks. She knew for a fact that Seiiki Hakaku didn't exsist in her previous life and if he did she would have definitely made an awesome boss character using him.

'Oh... probably should have put him in Tsuna's game... well whatever.' (Terra)

"After The United States ended the war and Japan surrendered your great grandfather retired. Well technacally he was forced to retire as Japan lost its right to have a military but that didn't stop yoir great grandfather."

Terra looked confused and tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

Verde laughed a bit and once more readjusted his glasses.

"Well you see the Main clans from the Feudal era technically still exsist, and i'm not talking about random descendents i'm talking about the main clans. At the time most of these families opperated in the military but after the war they broke up once again amd started to act similair to the Mafia. They are not the Yakuza though, they are more like a vigilantee version of the united states secret service."

Terra's eyes went round as a ton of thoughts ran through her head as she assimilated them into many potential game ideas. It was very interesting for her to know that ancient clans still operated today.

"Thanks to your great grandfather the Seiiki clan accumulated a ton of honor and made it easier to clear a path to the top of the clan rankings. Your Grandfather Seiiki Hiroto only further cemented the Seiiki family as a top clan as he was a naturaul genius when it comes to economics and politics.

Hiroto brought up many buisnesses related to the media and electronics making the Seiiki family beyond rich, you could say that the Seiiki control atleast 1/5th of Japan."

"Hiroto only had one child and it was your mother Seiiki Tsuki. She was hailed as a genius and was very spoiled from her family. Hiroto wanted Tsuki to follow his path and become a great politician and buisnessman but your mother turned him down. She was a scientist, Tsuki never cared about money or power all she wanted to do was to learn and experiment, to understand the unknown."

"Hiroto apparently couldn't accept the way Tsuki acted and always forces her to help out with him every now and then. Tsuki said she could atleast deal with that as it wasn't to great of a deal, but eventually he went overboard."

Terra's eyes sharpened slightly as she listenned vey closely to what was about to be said next.

"One day he accepted a request to marry of his daughter to another clan without her permission. She was obviously furious with he father and ran away from her clan. She fled the country and visited many places around the world researching many religions and natural phenomenons that occured. One day she accidentally interacted with low grade dying will flames and became infactuated with studying them. A few years passed and she finally returned to Japan to study Mount Fugi's reactions to energy, and that's how we met."

Terra just nodded and tried to digest all of the information she received.

"Now you'll probably ask what relations those old fogies have to you so i'll tell you. Both Hakaku and Hiroto are alive today and they are probably somewhat aware of your exsistance."

Terra was shocked that Seiiki Hakaku was still alive and kicking but then again he did live through Kamikazes so he'd probably resist ageing pretty well too.

"Hiroto will most likely try to force you into marrying the clan he engaged your mother too. As Tsuki didn't marry into the clan and instead ran away and had a child with an outsider the clan probably lost a lot of honor, and he'll try to regain that honor by having you fulfill that promise."

Terra just sat there and thought for a bit before looking at Vede.

"How many clans are there and which clan was the engagement with?" (Terra)

"Well it's funny really officially the clan doesn't have a clan name, but in their circle it's known as the Amaterasu clan named after it's ancient ancestor."

Terra's eyes go large and for once in her life he body start to shake a bit in fear.

"Are you saying that the Amaterasu clan is the imperial family?" (Terra)

Verde frowned and shook his head yes.

"Unfortunately that is the case, and answering your other question their are nine clans including the Seiiki clan amd the Amaterasu clan."

The room was silent for a short pause before Verde decided to continue his info dump.

"The clans roles are to follow the will of japan and support the Amaterasu clan. That's not to say that they are their subjects but that each generation has to set up its own alliances and set its own ideology for japan to follow."

"So do you finally understand how dire your situation is?"

Terra gave a dazed nod before replying to Verde in a very monotone voice.

"The mafia will come after me if they know that i'm your daughter, and the Seiiki clan will also come after me and force me into an engagement with the Amaterasu clan." (Terra)

Verde just sighed as he looked at his daughter.

'If only you knew about your own insane dying will flames you'd be even more well aware of how much danger you're in. what the mafia would do to you just to make you their weapon.' (Verde)

"Anyways you should head off to bed it's getting late and you have school tomorrow."

Terra nodded as she got up and kissed her baby faced dad goodnight.

Terra went up to her room and laid on her bed thinking about everything. Thoughts kept swirling through her mind as she continued asking questions to herself about how she was going to deal with it all. Eventually Terra got tired of aking the what if or what nots and decided to let go and just focus on herself. It didn't matter if she was from some clan and that danger lurked around every corner, all she had to do was become stronger than those clans and she'd be fine.

Terra smiled at the thought and slowly drifted off into the most peacefull meditation she ever had. Unknown to Terra as she was lost in her meditation, her whole body erupted in flames. Half of the flames were a blue watery flame that covered her back and the other half was more like green lightning that climbed around the blue flames.

The flames slowly intergrated itself into Terra's body until finally the flames perfectly fused with Terra's body.

And in a flash the room was dark again remaining the same as if nothing ever happened. The only things that were different was that Terra could use her dying will flames withought rings or any other outside means and she could activate them anytime similair to the arcobaleno, and there was a weird purple egg sitting on Terra's lap.

 **Chapter 6 End.**

 **[Authors note]**

 **Sorry for the info dump I just want to set up the backround for the arc i'm planning for after the future arc. I never really felt satisfied with the ending we were given so I felt like this would be a good setting for an arc after the future arc.**

 **Also name translations.**

 **Seiiki = Sanctuary**

 **Tsuki = Moon**

 **Hiroto = Fly far**

 **Hakaku = White swan**

 **Fujin = Wind god (Shinto)**

 **Also if you liked how Terra's mom was named after the Moon while Terra was named after the Earth thumbs up to you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Terra woke up feeling a heavy weight resting on her lap. She slowly opened her tired eyes only to see a large egg sitting there on her lap. The egg was a beautifull shade of violet and light pink, it's size was as big as her head if not bigger. Obviously any normal person would freak out at finding such a weird thing in the morning, Terra well instead of freaking out was instead made incredibly hungry at looking at such a large egg.

After a few minutes Terra stopped daydreaming about eating the giant egg and wiped the drool off of her face. Terra than proceeded by grabbing the large egg and walking downstairs to her father's lab and ask him what was the deal with the giant egg.

A minute later Terra walked through the labs automatic door and stood behind her fathers chair.

"Question?" (Terra)

Verde not even sparing his daughter a glance just sighed as he continued to type on his super computer.

"Good morning to you too... and yeah what is it?" (Verde)

Terra could tell that he was slightly irritated that she didn't say good morning and just skipped right to bugging him.

"Mmm sorry... wanted to ask about giant purple egg on me..."

Verde spun his chair around extremely fast with his eyes wide open.

"What egg? may I see it?" (Verde)

Terra just nodded her head and set the egg down on Verde's desk so he could observe it. Verde studied the egg for awhile before telling Terra to go and make breakfast while she waits. Terra complied with her dad's request and went up stairs to make some bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits for all three of them. While Terra was cooking Verde was pulling out all sorts if machines and was testing them all out on the egg, scanning it for life and what not.

By the time Terra finished up cooking and returning to the lab Verde was quite clear on what the egg was. He stared at his daughter with a sad look in his eyes.

'This shouldn't even be possible but if she could obtain an egg does that mean that she can use her flames as well?'

Terra was oblivious to her fathers thoughts as she continued to eat her biscuit and occasionally give Keiman another one to eat.

"Terra do you remember what i've told you about dying will flames?" (Verde)

Terra looked at Verde and just nodded.

"Mmmm ... Dying will flames are the manifestation of life energy. They come in seven different colors and are somewhat related to a persons personality. To use the flame you must be in contact with a dying will bullet or something that can replicate its affect.

Dad and the other arcobaleno like shishou Fon are the exception to this rule and can use their will flames whenever."

Verde nodded his head.

"That's correct, now I suspect that you are a new exception to this rule and I want you to try and bring out your flame."

Terra was suprised and looked down at her hands and tried to summon a flame. But nothing happened all she did was hold her breath and clenched her butt until her face turned bright red.

Verde who was watching Terra couldn't help but give a small smirk at his daughters attempt. He secretly took a picture of her before going back into his strict teacher mode.

"What are you doing? To summon your flames all you have to do is put a feeling into a flame or to be more specific push an emotion out of yourself. The stronger the emotion the stronger the flame will become." (Verde)

Terra listened to her father and pushed all of her emotions out before her entire body erupted in a giant watery blue flame. Vede was suprised at how large and pure the flame was. "Wow that's impressive Terra now why don't yo-!".

Before Verde could finish his sentence another giant flame erupted out of Terra's body. This flame was a giant green flame that took the form of lightning. The lightning danced in and out of the watery flames and surronded a suprised Terra before both flames up and vanished.

Verde was stuck between being happy at how incredible and dreading the amount of problems that this would bring him.

"*Sigh* well I guess that proves to me that I was correct." (Verde)

Terra just tilted her head at her father clearly asking what he meant by that. She was confused about how she could use her flames without any assistance.

"Alright so here's the deal, you are not allowed to use your flames out in public and the only place you can use them is here. You will train every day to control your flames and to master their abiloties to their fullest. I can help you with training your lightning flames but I can't help you to much with you rain flames." (Verde)

Vede picked up his coffee mug and took a long sip before putting it back down.

"Next, you see that purple egg over there?" (Verde)

Nod* (Terra)

"Well that is your new partner. Origanlly I thought that when one becomes an arcobaleno they recieve a partner in return but now I believe that is wrong. It appears that when someone reaches perfect assimilation between their soul and their body a creature is born from their soul that represents them. Keiman is my partner and it appears that whatever is in this egg is yours Terra." (Verde)

Terra picked up her egg and hugged it in her arms as she looked down happily at the egg. A very rare smile appeared on her face as she coddled the egg, Verde very pleased at his daughters happy face couldn't help but to show on himself.

For the rest of the day Verde taught Terra how to control her flames enough to be called a beginner.

The next day Terra got dressed up in a small blue hoodie that had a whirlpool patern laid out on it. She was also wearing a pair of black shorts along with her blue sneakers. Terra quickly made breakfast before picking up her purple egg and walking out the door to go to school. Terra decided to take the egg everywhere she went as she learned that the animals born out of them were extremely uncoftorable when their partners aren't around.

On the way to school Terra recieved many curious and strange looks from her fellow students. Terra just ignored their looks and continued her journey until she finally reached the school. Once there she took of her shoes and stored them in her new foot locker that the uperclassmen received.

A few minutes later Terra was sitting in her classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive and begin class. Oh by the way this year Kyoko and Hana were in a different class, and her class had a few new students. One of those students was Takashi Yamamoto, not that it mattered as Terra never really talked to him anyways. The only person she ever really talked to during class was the bumbling idiot falling through the door right now.

Of course that idiot was Tsuna, the boy is still a clumsy fool who can't stand it if he doesn't fall on his face atleast a few times a day. Terra giggled a little at Tsuna's entrance into the classroom which was returned by a blushing stare from Tsuna. Tsuna quickly pulled himselft together and got off of the floor and headed towards his seat which was next to Terra.

Tsuna put his stuff down before taking his seat. He took a peak at Terra when his eyes went wide in shock at the sight of her carrying a giant egg.

"What's with the giant egg! are you even allowed to have that at school?" (Tsuna)

Terra just turned to look at Tsuna and gave him a look that made it seem like he was asking an idiotic question.

"My partner... maybe?" (Terra)

Tsuna was flabergasted.

"Hieeeeeeee! Maybe!? Why are you saying it like it's a question!." (Tsuna)

Terra just shook her head in disapproval and stuck her tounge out at him.

Tsuna just sighed and was mentally questioning himself if his friend had finally lost it. A few minutes later their teacher arrived and started class. Both Terra and Tsuna struggled to stay awake in class once more as they both already knew eveything that was being taught. Honestly if it wasn't for Terra making Tsuna his game he would have already been behind a grade by now and wouldn't be able to understand anything.

The teacher was introducing the other kids to multiplication and division. Most of the children looked confused and kind of scared about the new rules that were introduced into math. Before all they needed to know was how to add an subtract numbers, but now this please have mercy on their young souls.

Terra forced herself to stay awake with the rest of the class until it was lunch time. During lunch Terra introduced both Hana and Kyoko to her new partner. Hana began to go on how Terra was out of her mind and question her own sanity for hanging out with the strange girl. While Kyoko just politely smiled and said how it was good practice for taking care of a real child. Time flew by and both lunch and recess passed and the gang had to split up again and go back to their classrooms.

Once Terra and Tsuna returned to their class they both went to their desks to once again listen to the teacher. Unfortunately though unlike in the morning Terra didn't put any effort in trying to stay awake during the lesson. So after five or so minutes Terra put her head on her desk and hugged the purple egg until she fell asleep.

Tsuna soon noticed that his desk neighbor fell asleep and decided to try and wake her up. Tsuna tried to quitely call out for Terra and get her to wake up before the teacher would see her asleep. Unfortunately the teacher noticed little Tsuna and called him out.

"Sawada quite down this instance you're disrupting the class!" (Teacher)

Tsuna jumped in his seat and whipped his head forward to look back at the teacher.

"Saa sowwy." (Tsuna)

The teacher kept her gaze on Tsuna for a moment before looking over at the sleeping Terra. She decided to ignore the sleeping girl and continue to teach the lesson. Tsuna felt a little vexed at the teachers treatment and just mumbled a silent "no fair."

"What was that Sawada? It appears you have something to say to the class?" (Teacher)

Tsuna summoned all of his courage up and decided to respond to the teacher.

"I said it's not fair that Terra didn't get in trouble for sleeping but I got in trouble for talking!" (Tsuna)

The teacher sighed and just nodded her head before yelling at the sleeping Terra.

"Get up!!!!!" (Teacher)

Terra slowly woke up and moved her eyes up towards the teacher while keeping her chin on the desk.

"Awake are we? Please try to stay awake this time so you can join class with the rest of us. You can't always have Sawada to so kindly help keep us aware if you are awake or not can we?" (Teacher)

Terra now more awake slowly shifted her eyes over and silently glared at the boy shaking in his desk next to her. The anxiety on his face painted a picture of someone who was absolutely terrified.

Terra just continued to glare at Tsuna before opening her mouth.

 **"Snitches.. End.. Up.. In.. Ditches.."** (Terra)

"Heiiiiiii!!!" (Tsuna)

Class continued on and eventually the day came to an end. All of the students got up and started to pack their things. Terra was for the first time the fastest to pack and leave the classroom. But jist before she left the classroom she decided to part with a message for the entire class to hear.

"See ... you tomorrow... Tsuna- **Chan**." (Terra)

And that was the start of Tsuna's agony. Everyone in their grade questioned Tsuna's gender and other quickly started to call him Tsuna-chan. It went on for months and during that time Tsuna even got confessed to by another boy. If Tsuna could cry tears of blood at that moment he would have, it was this little incadent that Tsuna learned to never mess with Terra's sleeping time.

Months passed by and eventually Terra's egg cracked open. She was suprised to find that a familiar small animal was in the egg. A purple fox cat popped out of the egg, it suprised Verde as he didn't know what kind of animal it was but for Terra she knew exactly what it was.

 **Espeon.**

 **Name (_)**

 **Gender: Female.**

 **Lv: 1**

 **Stats:**

 **Hp: 12**

 **Attack: 5**

 **Defence: 6**

 **Sp.attack: 8**

 **Sp.defence: 6**

 **Speed: 6**

 **Nature: Modest. [Sp.attack,-Attack]**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

 **Move list:**

 **Wish [ Allows user to heal itself inside of a battle. Can heal others only outside of battle.]**

 **Helping hand [ Doubles the power of the partners move.]**

 **Confusion [ Deals damage and has a 10% chance of confusing the target.]**

 **Tackle [It's a tackle.]**

Terra was suprised that she could see her espeon's stats while Verde could not.

"Dad I can see it's stats." (Terra)

"Elaborate" (Verde)

"It looks like... a game character." (Terra)

Verde nodded his head and observed the weird fox cat for awhile.

"Well it makes sense. Our partners take part of us and are influenced by our souls one way or another. Take Keiman for instance he cam grow and shrink his size which I have determined to be similair to the amount of intrest I have in something will grow or shrink." (Verde)

"Another example is that damn hitman reborn. That asshole likes to dress up in many disguises which correlates to Leons ability to shapeshift. Skull's octopuss is a big muscleheaded idiot like it owner, Viper's frog can create illusions and ect. So for your partner to be similair to a video game is logical." (Verde)

Terra nodded and thought about her fathers reasonings and agreed that it made sense.

"So what can this thing do exactly?" (Verde)

Terra's eyes lit up and she went on to describe her new partners abilities.

"Level 1 of 100, decent stats, High sp.attack, is psychic, can grant healing, has move that can double allies attacks, cute too." (Terra)

Verde's eyes practically popped out of his glasses as he tried to supress his urge to tear open and disect the new creature for his research.

"Well th-that's pretty good is that all?" (Verde)

Terra shook her head no.

"It can tell the weather by using it's soft fur, apparently this can also allow us to learn what type of dying will flames people have. Oh it also reflect any status effects back on it's enemies." (Terra)

A nerve practically appeared on Verde's forhead as he tried to keep down his godamn instincts. It could fucking figure out dying will flames with its fur how!!

He stood in place mumbling quitely about how it was now family and how that's off limits before he finally calmed down a half an hour later.

"What's it's name?" (Verde)

Terra sat and thought about it for awhile before saying.

"Sakura." (Terra)

 **And finish.**

 **Sorry its been awhile, I already had this chapter done its just that it decided to go and erase itself before I could upload it. So unfortunatley this is a version with less detail as I forgot how I originally wrote it.**

 **Next chap will probably be the last of the childhood arc and finally get us to the godamn normal everyday arc. To fill in the blanks of wanting to see the main cast as chibis i'll add Side story chapters every now and then.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Verde sent Terra and Sakura to go upstairs so that he could continue his work. Once Terra left the lab Verde let out a large sigh as he finished taking a large sip out of his coffee cup.

"Haa this is going to be a pain in the ass. It was bad enough that Terra was a huge handfull to keep quite about, but now that Sakura exists it's going to be impossible. If only Sakura had a more normal appearance or abilities, and it's not like I could seperate them from eachother either. It looks like we'll have to leave Japan if I want to keep Terra's exsistance secret from that damn step father of mine. Well let's just hope that Fon won't mind having neighbors for awhile."

The next morning Terra went to school with Sakura who was currently sleeping in the hood of the hoodie that she was wearing. Sakura was the size of an adults fist so she was light enough for Terra to carry around in her hood. When Terra got to school everyone looked at her with curious gazes as today she wasn't carrying her large egg. Tsuna was concerned the most as he kept bugging her where the egg was and if it was okay.

Terra was going to tell Tsuna but she was to slow because the teacher started to teach class. So Terra just decided to wait to show Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana at lunch.

Once it was lunchtime Terra and Tsuna met up eith Kyoko amd Hana and they went to their usual spot to eat lunch.

"Terra where is your egg did you end up dropping it?" Tsuna asked with worry written all over his face.

Hana's face gained an arrogant look as she smirked at Terra. "Yeah where is your egg Terra? You didn't fall asleep and accidentally slam your head into it. It's okay we all knew it was going to happen eventually you should just take pride in the fact that you lasted that long."

Kyoko gasped at Hana's commented and she looked over at Hana with a teary face. "Hana that's a mean thing to say!"

Hana puffed her chest out as she raised her chin up and gazed back at Kyoko. "So what it's just the truth."

Kyoko pouted and Tsuna was fidgetting about as he was trying to process a way so that no one would fight. Terra just ignored all of them and she reached her hand into her hoodie pulling out Sakura.

Both Kyoko and Hana gasped at the adorable creature in Terra's hand and Tsuna was a little defensive against it. Tsuna still hasn't gotten completely over his fear of animals, So Terra knowing this placed the sleeping Sakura on Tsuna's head. Tsuna's body froze up while on the other hand Sakura's body adjusted to the fluffy pillow that was Tsuna's hair.

"What the hell is that!? Why is that cat purple, why does it have a split tail, whats with the red gem on it's head, and most importantly why is it so cute!!?" Hana screamed at Terra while she slammed her hand on the lunch table.

Kyoko on the other hand was staring at Sakura with stars in her eyes. "Yeah what it that cute cat?"

Terra gave a rare smile that made little Tsuna unfreeze and blush a bit. " Egg hatched... Purple fox cat...named Sakura...likes to nap."

Hana got up and walked arounf the lunch table with a blank face. She grabbed Terra's collar and she started to shake her back and forth. "What kind of crap are you spewwing how does a cat hatch out of an egg!! Mammals don't lay eggs!!"

Terra's face remained expressionless as she was being thrown around. "Wrong, Platypus and Echidna lay eggs. Sakura is just different."

Hana just dropped Terra and pointed her hand out again and started screaming at Terra. "So what!!! Am I supposed to accept that your Cat is an exception to the laws of Nature!?" Terra just nodded her head earning her a smack from Hana.

Terra just looked over at Kyoko and Tsuna who were baffled at the duos performance. "Kyoko?"

"Yes Terra?"

"Don't you think... Hana is becoming more Ryohei like?" Kyoko tried to hold in her laughter but she failed completely as Hana's face pailed.

"What!!!! In what way am I similair to that ape!?" Hana screamed in desperation.

Kyoko smiled as she answered Hana's question. " Well you do yell alot when you are around Terra, and every now and then you just hit her."

Hana tried to go in denial but suprisingly it was Tsuna who put the final nail into the coffin. "Yeah the only thing that you're missing is that you don't scream extreme in every sentence."

After Hana's mental crucification lunch ended and everyone returned to class. Sakura went back into Terra's hoodie and they both spent the rest of the day sleeping in class. Tsuna woke her up when school was over and they walked home together.

When Terra got home she was suprised to find her dad at the entrance of the hallway that led to the door instead of being in his lab. Behind Verde was a large number of bags and suitcases that were already seemingly packed up.

Verde noticed the confused look his daughter was giving him so he explained the situation to her. "We'll be staying at Fon's house until you and Sakura gain control over your powers."

Terra was sad that she had to leave Namimori and part with her friends but she was happy over one revalation. This time her dad was also coming along with her so she wouldn't be as lonely as she was last time she had to leave.

So Terra packed up her stuff and she asked her dad if she could go say goodbye to her friends before they left.

Hana was mad that Terra didn't tell them before, but Terra explained that she also just found out about it. All that did was make Hana shift her complaining from Terra to Verde and how irrisponsible he was to drop such an important bomb.

When Kyoko and Ryohei found out they were extremely sad to learn that their friend was leaving them. Ryphei even said that he would go beat up Verde so that Terra wouldn't have to move away. Kyoko stopped him and she just gave Terra a hug goodbye.

Tsuna was the last one to find out and you would think that by the look on his face that the world was ending. He started to tear up and beg for Terra to not leave and apologised for anything bad he did to her as long as she could stay. Terra just gave him a sad smile as she reached her hand out and patted his fluffy hair.

"Cheer up I'll only be gone for a few years not forever, so I'll be back before you know it." She turned around and ignored Tsuna's shocked expression as that was the most complete sentence he ever heard Terra say. Terra waved her hand behind her head as she got into the black car that would take her to the airport.

 **8 hours later.** Verde and Terra were welcomed once they reached Fon's home. Terra introduced Fon to Sakura while Verde went off to find a suitable place to place his lab. Terra then unpacked her things into her new room before she had dinner with both Verde and Fon.

At the dinner table Verde and Fon were discussing their ideas on the best way to train Terra so she could control her dying will flames.

"Alright so this is how we are going to train you Terra. I'll teach you how to control your lightning flames while Fon will teach you how to control your rain flames." Verde said while he ate another dumpling.

"Isn't Fon Shishou a user at Storm flames though?" Terra asked with a deadpan face.

Fon nodded his head. "That's right I am going to teach you how to control your rain flames as I have a clear understanding on how they work. As a martial artist I have learned that you cam learn secrets from the opposite force and use that to develop your own."

"Let's take the lightning and storm flames for example. The storms focus is to create absolute destructuon while the lightning flame is used best when defending something. But as you know lightning can be used to attack something and a storm can be used to block an object from passing."

Verde chipped in with the explanation. "Fon is a storm but he is a calm storm as he is familair with how the rain flame operates allowing him to remain calm. He will teach you what he has learbed while also giving you insights on how to blend the elements of other flames into your own. Meanwhile I on the other hand will teach you the most efficiant way to train ypur lightning flames while I record and plan a suitable training schedule for us when i'm not working." Terra just nodded at her father showing her approaval.

The next day Terra started her new training program that would drive her to the brink of death almost everyday. Fon beat the spiritual information she needed to develop her flames while Verde would just destroy her body and then rebuild it over and over again. Fon also made sure that Terra focused on capoeira to try and find any hints on how she could use her rain flame.

 _Training,Training,Training,Training,Training,Training,Training,Training,Training,Trainin._

Days turned to months, months turned seasons and seasons turned to years, and finally Terra was ready to return to Namimori right in time for Tsuna's introduction into the Mafia.

 **Hey sorry it took so long I had a lot of shit to do over the last month. This was my fifth time writing this damn chapter. Yeah you read right the fifth time, Why did I have to write it five times well it's because nothing would stay saved when I wrote anything for the last month so I couldn't keep or upload it. So yeah sorry about that it went from a 2 day wait for a new chapter to a month wait, thank you for your patience.** **Also I'm not going to just focus on Tsuna and the gangs adventures i'm planning on writing some of Terra's side projects and her rise to becoming a sugar momma. Cause let's be real if I do ship her with anyone in the main cast not one of them is a wage earner especially Tsuna.**


	9. Side Stories 1

**Side Story 1:**

 **Tsuna's Fall From Grace:**

Even after two days of solitude Tsuna could not force himself to get out of his bed. He recently learned that his best friend was moving away from Namimori and that he wouldn't see her for a long time. Terra was his first real friend and he was lost at how he should live his life now. His normal daily routine felt alien to him now that Terra was gone.

He no longer had to wake her up during class, or follow her around during lunch. Tsuna also started to create an ackward rift in their friendship. He found it harder and harder to talk to the two as it just didn't feel right without Terra being there to be the middleman.

Time went on and eventually so did the limit of how much Tsuna knew in class. Thanks to the game Terra made Tsuna understood everything that they were learning but eventually before he knew it the classes started to teach stuff he never learned about. It was bad, really bad Tsuna didn't understand any of it.

Tsuna started getting zeros and scores under ten on everything they were tested on. The school called home and informed his mother Nana that her son was failing school all of a sudden. The school stressed that Nana should seek the help of a councler or therapist to find out if anything was wrong with him. Nana listened to the schools advice and she called up a few people to take a look at her son.

The counclers and therapists talked to Tsuna and made him take a few test anf they all came up with the same conclusion. Sawada Tsunayoshi is an idiot. He was sad that his best friend had left but there was no reason for his learning curve to drop that badly. They theorised that some miracle occured for Tsuna to even learn what he already knew.

The other kids at school also learned of Tsuna's grades thanks to the teachers who somehow thought that embarissing a socially reclusive kid is motivating. The children started to make fun of Tsuna and called him names like spiky baka, and tripping brownie. But the name that eventually stuck with him was no good Tsuna.

Tsuna was depressed thanks to his peers and he gave up on trying to prove the others wrong. He started to spend most of his time reading manga and watching TV. His room eventually became a nightmare zone and his grades stayed abysmal. Nana was worried for Tsuna but she just overlooked it as he was still going to school and he still looked thin and healthy.

One day a certain add came in the mail that had the contact information for a great tutor. Nana being the caring mother that she was, called up said tutor to teach her son. And one day a small baby showed up in a suit with a small green chameleon on his fedora standing infront of the Sawada residence.

 **They don't have Pokemon! :**

One day when terra was taking a rest from her hellish training she felt like relaxint by playing one of her old favorite games. She looked it up online hoping that there would be an emulator or atleast an old copy for sale but she was suprised when she found that there was no results. Terra spent ten minutes searching through the internet until she came up with the only conclusion she could think of.

In this world there was no such thing as pokemon. It made sense as none of the other kids realised that Sakura was an espeon and if they did they would all shout in glee from seeing a real life pokemon.

Terra stared into the sky for a good amount of time before her eye narrowed to a dangerous degree.

"No child should suffer anylonger having the fate to grow up not knowing the joys of playing a pokemon game. This world no this hell be pateint for I am here."

Terra then proceeded back into her room and started to work on recreating the pokemon fire red and leaf green games. It took Terra an hour to recreate all of the sprites for the origanal 151 pokemons. After that she created the map of the Kanto region and placed down all of the NPCs and the items. It took her another 2 hours to completely finish rewriting the games code until it was a perfect copy of the original game. She left out the newer pokemons as she felt that the original game is the perfect introduction to the game.

Afterwards she created the Gameboy advance and she gave it to her father. She ordered the man to mass release the game and system all over the world through one of his companies at all costs. Verde was taken aback at his daughter ordering him to do something for her but he was to engrossed over the fact at how cute his daughters serious face was to get upset at her.

So Verde sold the pokemon game and gameboy advance tgroughout the world and took the gaming market by storm. Kids and adults fell in love with the game and Verde's company GameGeek rised to the top of the ranking board for the best game companies. A year after the release if Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green two new games came out called Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver. This new game introduced the new region of Johto and added it where the pokemon woupd walk behind your character.

Terra made sure to remove espeon from the game and instead gave it a new form. She was reluntant to do so but her father advised her that it would be bad if she brought a lot of attention on her so she sucked it up and apologised to Pokemon fans everywhere. Also she wrote a Message and sent it to the game developers working at GameGeek and instruced them that she was allowing them to create the next few pokemon games and that they should continue to put the pokemon walking feature in the future games and to not add any new types so they don't totally screw up the gameplay.

If only Terra knew the amount if Karma she was earning due to the happiness children were getting from playing her games. If the goddess saw Terra ever again she would strangle the life out of her due to the amount of work she had to do thanks to her.

 **The Old Lotus Flower:**

Mika used to be a beautifull woman back in the day. She can remember the times when men from all across Japan would travel just to get a glimpse of her beauty. She was a proud and outgoing young girld who would ignore all of the men and instead enjoy playing in the world around her. She looked up to only one man and that was her master.

You see Mika was hired as a maid when her life was at it's lowest point. She can still remeber the feel of his large rough hands when he took her away that fatefull day. She spent a few years learning how to be a maid and manage to keep her master from charging in and acting on his whims.

Her master was truly a hot blooded man who didn't think to much before he ran into battle. It was such a headache for her to deal with but luckily for her she bonded with the masters wife over this fact. The two became good friends and when her master and her friend finally conceived a child she was named his godmother.

She was extremely honoured to be a godmother and she had a good time looking after the young master. He was smart and had great social skills that attracted people towards him. Although those were good things to have Mika realised the boy had a hardtime differentiating between people and numbers. It was a little unnerving but she cared a lot for the boy so she just left it alone.

Years later the young master grew up and he had a child of his own. She was a small girl with hair that was as blue as the ocean. The girl was absolutely adorable as her large eyes were always filled with curiousity and she always pestered the older woman to teach her more. Mika practically fell in love with the young girl and she would allow her to sit on her lap as she read her books and told her stories about how careless tge girls grandfather was.

And ofcourse time moved on and eventually the girl grew up and became a genuis like her father. The girl looked so beautifull and happy the last time I saw her and I was left aghast when I learned that she ran away from home thanks to her father trying to push her into an engagement. I scolded my godson to high hell but he yelled back at me saying that some old maid should know her place and not talk back.

I felt a part of my heart break that day and the next day after that I retired from working as a maid of the Seiiki clan.

I left the clan and ended up in the town of Namimori relaxing and spending my days alone in silence. Nothing notable happened until one day I recieved some news from my old friend that her grandaughter had passed away. I cried as I remembered the small and curious girl that loved me back as family.

I was depressed as I spent my days reliving the memories of how I would give her cookies, let her sit on my lap as I read to her and more memories than I could even list. One night I picked up her favorite book the same one she would make me read to her over and over again before she went to sleep. I sat in my own bed and read the book outloud as of there was a little girl sitting next to me listening to me in awe. It was hard to read the book as the tears falling out of my eyes were making it hard to see the words on the pages.

The next morning I woke up with my mind clearer than usual as I stared at the book laying upon my chest. An idea crossed my mind and I called the bank an hour later to withdraw a large sum of money from my account.

In this small town I opened up a small bookstore so that I could read to children like I did in the past. It brought joy into my pife as I met young children, and studyint college kids. Life was calm and it felt relaxing as if I was floating along the sea of time.

And finally one day my gaze fell upon a young girl with bright Violet eyes that looked sleepy but had a deep amount of curiousity in them. the girl had to pull herself up so that she could peer over the counter. The bangs in the front were a bright green color while the hair on the back of her head was as blue as the ocean. The girls image lined up with the same girl from my memories and something in my mind just clicked as it put the pieces together.

"Oho! are you buying all these things little girl? Going to school?"

The girl looked back at me with clear eyes as she tried to nod her head but struggled as it was resting on the counter.

"mnmm."

"Well well, isn't that great. Did you find everything that you're looking for?"

"mnmm."

She then pulled out a list and an envelope and handed it over to me.

I read the list scanning it over in detail checking the items and some other things. I noticed that the handwriting belonged to a man which confirmed my suspicions futher as it was usually a childs mother who wrote the shopping lists. I took the money from the envelope and printed out a reciept and gave it to the young girl along with a sucker.

The girl left the store with her suplies and as I noticed that no one else was in the store I closed the shop and I went into the back as I started to cry. Tears of happiness were falling down my face as I felt so relieved and happy that the little girl I once knew had a child and that child was happy and going to school. I wasn't around to watch this one grow up but I was glad that I was atleast able to be the one to supply her with the tools to start school.

I was once beautifull before but now i'm just some nice old granny working at a bookstore. I'll always be here waiting so feel free to stop by anytime as knowing that you exsist is what makes me happy.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Terra was finally back in Namimori, she was glad to be back as this truly became her home. She missed all her friends and she was exciteded and anticapating all the fun and dangerous things that would soon come to happen.

As Terra was dressing herself in the female middle school uniform which was a white dress shirt a bow tie along with a grey skirt she admired the changes in her appearance. For whatever reason her hair had actually changed it's colouring as before the entire front side of her hair was green but now only a single bang was green. (Xenovia style.) The rest of her hair was dark blue like before only that it was now long enough where it sat on her butt. She looked almost like a clone version of a young Esdeath, minus the half sleepy eyes she always had on her face.

Terra grabbed her school bag and placed the strap on her shoulder as she was definitely necer going to use the normal female handbag. Sakura then ran up to Terra and sat perfectly on top of the bag as if it was a little seat made just for her. Sakura also had some appearance changes thanks to the fact that her level has risen up to level 50 she has also grown to the size of a normal cat. Her fur looked brighter and it became softer. The best change off all though was that gem on her head became a brighter shade of crimson.

Terra then left the house and she walked to school, it's been a long time since she walked to school. Terra finally reached Namimori middle school and what greeted her at the gates were a few students styling pompaedors and wearing a disciplinary commitee uniform. They were checking every students items and bags before letting them through the gate. And of course being Terra and all she didn't want to deal with that so she instead jumped over the schools wall and snuck into the school without being detected.

She actually had to give props to whoever set up the security around the place as it was TIGHT. That couldn't stop her though as she was trained in infiltration by Fon so she got in relatively easily. Terra walked to the Teachers room where she met her homeroom teacher. Nezu Dohachiro was his name and if she remebered correctly this man was an extremely spitefull person.

From the anime she could remember that all this man cared about was good results, and that he looked down on people with bad results so that he could hide his insecurities of also being a baka.

"Ahh so your our new transfer student Terra was it. Well I hope you aren't a lot of trouble because I won't tolerate any more idiots in my class." The man continued to rant and rant until the schools bell rung indicating that classes have already began.

"Oh look at the time. Well come along then class is starting."

Terra followed the man outside of the teachers room and walked through the halls until they finally arrived at the classroom.

"Wait here as I start the class. I'll call ypu in to introduce yourself when i'm ready."

Terra just nodded her head out of boredom and watched as her new sensie opened and closed the door in her face. She leaned her back against the wall as she listned in to the classroom.

"Allright! Alright! Quite down class has already started. First up is roll call."

"""Hai!!!!"""

Terra just stood there and boringly listened to each person to answer with a hai when they were called.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ha-Hai!"

"Oh look at that you're here on time for once I guess miracles can happen."

"""Hahahahaha!"""

The whole room bursted out in laughter as Terra was suprised in the hallway. She heard the kids jearing at Tsuna and calling him No good Tsuna among other things.

'Why do they still call him no good Tsuna if I fixed some of the idiot?'

"Hey don't go laughing at the tenth or I'll blow your asses up!!"

The whole classroom went quite and the first person to make a noise was Tsuna.

"Hieee Go-Gokudera-san don't do that!!!"

"Ah Judaime! You show mercy to those around you what kindess. You should all be thankfull to Judaime."

"Quite down this instance and you Gokudera get down from your desk and sit in your seat."

"Tsk."

"Anyways I can see that everybody else is hear so we'll skip the rest of roll call and just start class."

"""Hai"""

"Or that's what I'd like to do but unfortunately for me we have another transfer student in our class."

""New transfer student!? Is it a boy or a girl""

Terra was a bit creeped out at the fact that so many students said tge exact same words at the exact same time.

"It's a girl."

"""OHHHHHH!!!!!"""

""Awwww""

"Come inside and introduce yourself."

Terra pushed herself off of the wall and opened the door vefore closing it behind herself. She ignored all of the students looks as she went up to the chalk board abd wrote her name. She turned around to face the entire class, the faces of Kyoko, Hana, Tsuna, and even Yamato lit up as they had alreasy recognised her.

She coppied the same movement she remebered making back in elementary school as she stood sideways and pointed an upside down two fingered gun at the classroom.

"The name's Terra, don't forget it."

She then lowered her and a resumed a normal stance as the entire class errupted in noise.

""Terra-san"" Both Kyoko and Tsuna yelled while a cloud of despair washed over Hana. Terra could hear her mutter "Oh well there goes my peace." But she noticed the slight smile on her friends face.

Terra was then sent to her desk and the first thing she did when she got there? Well of course it was to put her head down and find the most comftorable position to sleep there. She could feel a few gazes on her but that didn't stop her from drifting off into dreamland. And no once she got there she didn't find Kirby much to her regret.

When lunch rolled around she woke up due to the fact that a few people were crowding her. She looked up to see a happy Kyoko and a slight less grumpy Hana looking at her.

"Terra-san I missed you." Kyoko came up ti give Terra a hug and she gladly accepted it. Hana on the other hand just watched and studied Terra a bit before sighing.

"Haaa an here I was happy that my life had less headaches around."

Terra just smiled and gave Hana a hug which suprised both of the other girls.

"Nah you just were happy that your Ryoheinization was halted but now that I'm back opperations can continue."

"What! What is Ryoheinization and since when do you say so much!"

Terra just smiled and pointed at Hana.

"See look it's already happening your being super loud. Also my dad and Shishou made me try to practice talking to others so I can talk normal most of the time."

Kyoko started to laugh as dread was painted on Hana's face.

As the girls talked a confused and worried Tsuna left the room as he was a bit depressed while a loyal screaming dog named Gokudera ran after him followed by Yamato. Terra soon realised that Tsuna wasn't in the room anymore when she looked around.

"Ah sorry do you mind if I cut this short so I can go say hi to Tsuna?"

Kyoko smiled "Yeah no problem."

Hana jeared "Haa it's weird the opd Terra would have said something like 'Bye Tsuna talk.' or something."

Terra cocked her head to the side. "Yeah that feels about right the old Hana would say the exact thing you just said but it was missing something."

"What are you saying that my insults have gotten worse over the years?"

Terra just shook her head. "No it's just the Hana I remembered finished every sentence yelling extreme." And before Hana could pounce on Terra, Terra ran out of the room avoiding the beating that was coming.

"I never did that nor will I ever yell extreme!!!"

Kyoko just sweated a little and she pointed her finger at Hana. "Umm Hana... You just did."

And the light from Hana's eyes vanished as the entire classroom suddenly felt like a blizzard was going through it.

At the roof top two boys were staring at a worried Tsuna and trying to get him to stop whatever anxiety was affecting him. Terra walked on scene right when a certain baby punched Tsuna on the head.

Terra just walked up to Tsuna and helped him up off of the ground.

"Hey get away from Judaime you she bitch."

Terra glanced at the silver octopus before returning her gaze on Tsuna. She gave him a smile before backing up a bit giving him some room to breathe.

"Long time no see Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes went wide a bit before he muttered out a tiny "ye-yeah"

Reborn jumped up and hit Tsuna on the head again. "Say it louder like a man."

The voice was so high pitched and squeaky unlike her fathers voice which was weird. Why was his voice so bad compared to all of the other Arcabaleno.

"Ye-yeah nice to see you again Terra-san!"

"Tsuna you don't have to add san to my name you know."

Before he could reply Gokudera got up in her face and started screaming as he took out lit pieces of dynamite.

"Don't get so chummy with the Judaime you slut!"

In an instant Terra kicked Gokudera in the gut which sent him flying across the roof top. Tsuna's body jumped while Yamato got in a defensive stance a bit infront of Tsuna.

"Terra why did you attack Gokudera-kun!?"

Terra just looked back at Tsuna and Yamato.

"Ah well the silver octopuss said something rude. Also if I didn't kick him that baby over there would have beaten him harder."

"What is that true Reborn!?"

The baby didn't say anything as he smiled at us and tilted his fedora up using his gone. "A man always treats a lady with respect Useless Tsuna."

"Heiiiii!!!" Ah Tsuna made his what's with that face.

"What's with the Silver Octopuss anyways I remember Yamato but I don't remember him."

Tsuna looked up and gave a sheepish smile. "Ah that's Gokudera-kun he's a transfer student from Italy."

Reborn looked at me and tilted his hat once again. "He's also gunning for the position of Tsuna's right hand man."

"Right hand man?"

Silver Octopuss suddenlybwoke up and jumped up at the words. "Yeah that's right i'm the Judaime Vongola's right hand man."

Terra just stared at the boy before looking back at a panicking Tsuna.

"Well that was interesting and all but class will be starting soon so we'll have to talk later."

Terra was about to turn around when she stopped and hit her fist into her hand.

"Oh yeah I also heard thar a certain someone became an idiot again when I was gone. I wonder why?"

Terra's eyes narrowed as she stared at Tsuna's face. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamato all shivered as they felt an intense pressure fall over them.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school a certain Skylark whipped his head towards their direction as a bloodthirsty smile plastered his face. "Predator!"

Back in the classroom after lunch ended a certain espeon was sitting on a sleeping Terra's head. Sakura was waving her forked tail in a cat like manner as she watched the people in the class watch her. Tsuna, Kyoko. and Hana all realised that she was the same small cat that they once met.

Sakura looked down at Terra before looking back at her old luxurious pillow that was Tsuna's hair. It had been a long time since she napped on his head and she wasn't going to pass up an oppurtunity like this.

So Sakura leaped off from Terra's head across the classroom and did a flip landing perfectly on Tsuna's head. Some of the class who watched the cat silently applaused her for her performance while others meaning Gokudera were furious that a cat was taking a nap on the Judaime's head. And how did Tsuna feel about it? Well he gave up going against anything that involved Terra a long time ago including her cat.

Actually he could say that he was really happy at the moment as earlier in the day he was fretting over the fact that Terra might have forgotten about him. The biggest downside of his day was that it looked like Reborn was goikg to try and drag Terra into the whole Mafia thing which was the last thing he wanted.

Later after both Terra and Sakura woke up they left and went home. Terra knew that the silver octopuss was following her back home. Said octopuss didn't realise that he was terrible at stalking and was pratically always in view if someone wasn't extremely tunnel visioned.

Terra didn't really care either as eventually Reborn would have investigated her background and would have found out some of her secrets.

So shed didn't bother as she walked to her door and opened it up and turned around towards the street and started to wave her hand.

"Bye Silver Octopuss next time get better at stalking someone you amatuer."

She heard a "Gah." as she closed the door. A small smirk was on her face as she thought that today was a pretty good day.


End file.
